1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machining apparatus, and more particularly to a machining apparatus suitable to polish and cut hard materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent tools for performing cutting, rolling, or drawing have been made of the hardest materials such as super hard alloys, diamond and compact diamond and contributed to precision machining and high efficient machining. However, it is very difficult to make a tool, for example a wire drawing die of such a hard material. Heretofore, there were used various polishing apparatus, but these apparatus have the disadvantages that it is generally difficult to achieve accurate machining and that the machining operation takes a very long time and requires a skilled worker. In this field, there is a demand for such a machining apparatus with which an unskilled worker can carry out accurate machining in a mass-production line.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a machining apparatus which can easily and efficiently achieve accurate machining and is suitable particularly to machine a hard material.
Another object of this invention is to provide a machining apparatus which is suitable to machine, particularly polish a wire drawing die.